Freaks Together
by Cheshire'sArrow
Summary: Sam puts himself in front of his family for once, and makes his own decision.


_I just have so many feels about this episode, and this character. Enjoy._

* * *

"Come with me. We don't have to be alone. We can be freaks together, Sam. Sam…"

It's not the first time that Sam's been tempted to leave the Hunting life. There have been so many other instances where he wished that he could just drop everything and run. But his dad would come looking, and Dean would worry and…

And he would be happy. He can see himself living a happy, semi-normal life with Amy, the pretty girl who just _killed her own mother for him_. She chose him over her family, her blood. Shouldn't he do the same?

"I…" _I can't. I'm sorry._ That's what he was going to say. He was gonna put his family first, their happiness over his, but something in him, that selfishness that he usually hides, pushes and _pushes_ , until it speaks for him.

"I will."

* * *

They try to spend very little of the money that Amy took from her house – everything that she could find – but it does run out, eventually. As much as Sam detests it, they start hustling (he's not all that terrible at poker, and no one would think she was so good at darts), and Amy sustains her hunger by stealing animal brains from butcher shops. It doesn't make the hunger go away, not really, but it works well enough.

California has more butcher shops than one might think.

Sam and Amy keep a low profile, not staying in a town for too long, and while it's reminiscent of when he was with his dad and Dean, it's somehow more exhilarating and exciting.

One night, about a month after Sam's sixteenth birthday and only a few days after Amy's, they have sex for the first time.

Dean's tried to explain sex to Sam before – he was the one to give him the 'birds and the bees' talk, seeing as their father was gone all the time – but then it's been awkward and he'd felt like he needed a shower after their talk. Now he felt like he was living for the first time.

Nothing about it was awkward. They fit together so perfectly, and move in tandem. It's as natural as breathing, and he doesn't want it to stop.

After the first night, he makes sure that he keeps a good stock of condoms with him. He even stashes some under one of the seats in the old car that they stole from a used car dealership that was run by a werewolf.

Okay, so his life wasn't normal, but it was getting there.

* * *

When they're nineteen Amy nervously tells him that she's pregnant, and he smiles, because he's finally getting that white-picket life he's always wanted. They leave for Vegas that afternoon and get married at three in the morning.

He realizes than animal brains are not going to cut it while his not-exactly-human wife is pregnant, and so they start stealing (fresh) brains from funeral homes and coroner's offices.

Apparently, he steals one too many brains, because a Hunter is soon on their trail. Not just any Hunter, no, it's his brother. Somehow Dean ends up knocking on the door of his and Amy's shitty little apartment, and when he looks through the peephole, he feels like he's going to barf.

"Answer the door," he whispers to his wife, stroking one hand over her swollen belly and kissing her quickly. He hides in the closet, able to see through the slanted slits in the door, and silently wonders if his family would recognize him if he were to show his face, but he wont risk it, not unless he thinks they might pose a threat to Amy.

"I'm Special Agents Harrison. May I have a moment with you?" It's his brother's voice, exactly as Sam remembers it from four years ago. He realizes, with a small ache, that he does miss his family a little. Also, he remembers how _obvious_ some of the cover names are.

"Of course," Amy says, slightly out of breath, and Dean must've noticed, because he comments, "Have you been exercising?"

"No, it's just getting harder to move around," is her reply, and he can see her place a hand on her baby bump. "The kid is getting heavy, y'know."

His brother gives her a smile, and Sam can almost pretend that it's a smile for him and his family, the family he and John will never know.

"Of course. Well, we're just doing a routine inspection of the neighborhood, make sure everything is checking out okay."

Amy shifts ever so slightly.

"Well, that's good. But, uh, this is really not a good time. You see, I have so much work piling up…"

"It won't take more than five minutes," Dean insists, and Sam's stomach clenches painfully. His hand is on the door, ready to push it open.

"Sir, I really don't have five minutes. I need to head out for a doctors appointment and to pick up prescriptions."

Both of those were lies. They didn't want any doctors to see something not exactly normal in an ultrasound, and human medication didn't work on Kitsunes.

"Like I said, it won't take long."

Amy sighs.

"Fine. Just make it quick."

She glances towards the hall closet when Dean's back is turned, and then leads him to what passes for a sitting area. The furniture came with the place, and they weren't going to be staying long enough to care about the shabbiness of it.

"Where were you around ten last night?" Dean begins, and Amy answers him honestly for the first time.

"At the coffee shop on fourth. I'm working there as a barista."

Sam had been the one to take the brains, so he knew Amy would have an alibi. That didn't cause him to be any less worried, though.

"And can anyone vouch for that?"

Amy frowns at him. "I was there for eight hours. There's security footage. Knock yourself out."

Sam can't see his brother's face, but he's pretty sure he's doing that smile that means he doesn't think it's the truth.

He leaves not too long after that, and Sam tumbles out of the closet, approaching his wife and kissing her neck.

"This is my fault," she whispers, and her jaw is trembling.

"Hey, no, I'm the one who wasn't careful," Sam insists, and she buries her face into his plaid shirt.

"We need to leave."

"Yeah."

* * *

Jacob says 'mama' first, which makes Amy smile and Sam roll his eyes. He's not actually annoyed, but they did have a bet going, and now he owes the blonde fifty bucks. They've somewhat settled down, in a town close to the California/Arizona border. Amy gets a job as a mortician and Sam has earned an online degree in law. They're happy.

About a three years after Jacob is born, Sam and Amy decide to have a date night, leaving their hyperactive son with a teenage babysitter.

When they come home, Jacob is crying and the babysitter is engulfed in flames.

She's stuck to the celling.

They don't stick around for very long after that.

* * *

John finds them, but he's not on a case. In fact, he had absolutely no idea that his son was even in this town until he runs – literally – into Jacob in the park. Sam is quick to scoop up the boy and offer apologies to the stranger, and freezes when he realizes just who he's talking to.

"Sam," John breathes, and Sam pulls his son close to his chest, ignoring his protest. "I found you."

Amy appears at her husband's shoulder.

"Sam?" she says, sending a wary glance towards the older man with whom her husband was apparently having a staring contest. "Is… everything all right?"

"You and Jake should go wait in the car," Sam says softly, and while she would normally not tolerate being ordered around, her instincts tell her that she needs to listen to him.

Sam talks to his father for the first time in over five years.


End file.
